justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel drop
Rebel drop is an in-game menu used to obtain weapons and vehicles in Just Cause 3. Description The rebel drop is unlocked by completing the mission Mario's Rebel Drops. Rebel drop can be used to order an airdrop of a vehicle and up to three weapons. Once the items have been ordered through the Rebel Drop menu, the player must then throw a beacon to the ground and wait for the airdrop to commence. A Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk will then fly overhead and drop the items from 20 meters. The items will drop to the ground in a single crate, which then explodes open to reveal the items. Weapons will arrive in a Weapon Crate. Very few items cannot be rebel dropped, including the police Stria Joia, Rubber Ducky, The Rocket and The Little General. Items can be unlocked for rebel drop through the completion of certain settlements (typically large military bases), or through the completion of missions. All vehicles delivered to Frigo Garages will also become available for rebel drop. These garages can be found in all liberated towns across Medici. There is a restock time for every item ordered through Rebel Drop. It cannot be reordered until the restock time has elapsed. This timer continues to run while the game is paused or turned off. There are Gear Mods to shorten and eliminate the restock timers. All rebel drops will point north. If dropping a plane like the U41 Ptakojester make sure you drop it in a place where it can take off. See Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles and Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons for reference. Beacons Rebel Drop can only be used when the player has enough beacons. They can be used anywhere, regardless of heat or combat zone. Open sky is not even required; if you throw a beacon in a cave, your drop will be on the surface above. These beacons can be attained from designated beacon resupply points scattered throughout Medici. The player attains beacons through the competition of Random Encounters, missions and settlements. Only one beacon can be carried by the player at the start of the game, but Gear Mods can later be used to increase this amount to five. Beacon resupply points .]] .]] The Beacon Resupply point is a black crate which is open and has ten compartments, each containing a single beacon. Walking near the crate fills Rico's beacon supply. The boxes can be seen from a distance due to the marker over the box which says "Beacons". Beacon resupply points can be found all across Medici, including at: *Nearly all liberated military bases and outposts. *All Frigo Garages in liberated towns. *Gas stations in Medici after completing some Random Encounters. Likewise, additional locations in towns and at countryside farms can also be unlocked by some of those. Reportedly there are at least 49 of them. Rebel Drop list Notes for both tables: *'U': Unlocked from beginning. *'G': Bring to garage. *'B': Unlocked as a reward for completing some Military bases in Medici. *'M': Unlocked as a reward for completing some storyline mission. *'VP': Unlocked as a reward for collecting all Vintage Parts. *'J': Unlocked as a reward for collecting all Daredevil Jumps. *'T': Unlocked as a reward for collecting all Di Ravello Tapes. *'A': Unlocked as a reward for collecting all Ancient Tombs. *'DLC': Pre-order bonus, or DLC. Weapons Vehicles Alessia Quotes Alessia will comment on every vehicle Rico brings to a Frigo Garage for Rebel Drop. She does not acknowledge destroyed vehicles and does not comment on vehicles Rico is not inside of. Unique comments (some of these will likely be moved to the below list once more vehicles are added):' *Mugello Farina Duo: "''Hey Rico! Didn't you used to race one of these beauties before... before you left, I mean." *Stria Rustico: "Uh, Rico? That's a tractor." *Mugello Vistosa: "Ooh man, I might take one of these for a ride myself." *Citispeed Eco 75: "Got it. Thanks, Rico. We can drop that for you anywhere from now on." *Mugello Furia MS-316: "Cool bike, Rico. Now we can drop one for you wherever you ask." *Verdeleon 3: "When you do it, you do it right, Rico." *Stria Risata: "OK, Rico! We've got your... scooter?" *Stria Ghibli 3: "An eagle needs his wings, huh, Rico? We can get this to you whenever, just ask." '''Repeated comments: *Stria Switzo Propaganda: "We can't do anything with that, Rico." *Stria Joia (Medici Police Department version): "We can't do anything with that, Rico." *Weimaraner Z80 (Crash bomb version): "We can't do anything with that, Rico." *The Rocket: "We can't do anything with that, Rico." *Rubber Ducky: "We can't do anything with that, Rico." *Stria Giovanni: "That bike looks like fun! Let us know where and we'll drop one whenever you need one, Rico." *MV402: "That bike looks like fun! Let us know where and we'll drop one whenever you need one, Rico." *Vintage Stria M7: "That bike looks like fun! Let us know where and we'll drop one whenever you need one, Rico." *Mugello Raffinati Vitesse: "That's a nice car, Rico! It's ready for drop now, just say the word." *Kerner Serpente R: "That's a nice car, Rico! It's ready for drop now, just say the word." *'05 Charmant: "That's a nice car, Rico! It's ready for drop now, just say the word." *Autostraad D700: "A car for the revolution. I'm sure you'll do great things with it, Rico." *Autostraad D90: "A car for the revolution. I'm sure you'll do great things with it, Rico." *Windhund 4: "A car for the revolution. I'm sure you'll do great things with it, Rico." *'13 Vigueur: "A car for the revolution. I'm sure you'll do great things with it, Rico." *Stria Obrero (civilian version): "That's a sturdy-looking truck. We'll make sure we can get it to you anywhere, Rico. Just say the word." *Stria Switzo: "That's a sturdy-looking truck. We'll make sure we can get it to you anywhere, Rico. Just say the word." *Nashorn 6100: "That's a sturdy-looking truck. We'll make sure we can get it to you anywhere, Rico. Just say the word." *Stria Switzo Ambulance: "That's a sturdy-looking truck. We'll make sure we can get it to you anywhere, Rico. Just say the word." *Stadt-Tresor ST 8530: "Another truck for the cause! Vive la revolution!" *Stria Toro (civilian version): "Another truck for the cause! Vive la revolution!" *Autostraad Reisender 7: "Another truck for the cause! Vive la revolution!" *Weimaraner W3 (civilian version): "Another truck for the cause! Vive la revolution!" *Stria Gioco: "OK, we can drop this car anywhere you like from now on." *Stria Carera G: "OK, we can drop this car anywhere you like from now on." *Stria Joia (civilian version): "OK, we can drop this car anywhere you like from now on." *Stria Kavala: "OK, we can drop this car anywhere you like from now on." *Stria Cucciola: "We can drop... that... for you from now on." *'63 Autostraad Weltbus: "We can drop... that... for you from now on." *Stria Infimo S: "We can drop... that... for you from now on." *Stria PW 220 R-GT: "OK, we can drop this boat for you anywhere, Rico." *Whaleshark: "OK, we can drop this boat for you anywhere, Rico." *Pescespada SS: "We can never have enough seaworthy vessels. It's all yours, Rico." *Brise 32: "We can never have enough seaworthy vessels. It's all yours, Rico." Others: *Geschwind V3000 - Possibly no quote (or a rare no quote glitch). Needs confirmation. *Autostraad Kletterer 300 - Possibly no quote (or a rare no quote glitch). Needs confirmation. *Squalo X7 - Possibly no quote (or a rare no quote glitch). Needs confirmation. Trivia *The Just Cause version of this is Heavy drop and the Just Cause 2 version is the Black Market. The successor to this in Just Cause 4 is called supply drop. *Realistically it would be impossible to have a CS7 Thunderhawk-like fighter jet airdrop a massive shipping container. A cargo plane like the U41 Ptakojester would make more sense in such a role. **Also, the U41 Ptakojester seems to fit in a cargo container so as the Corvette. *It has been reported that it is possible to obtain free rebel drops (excluding all weapons, as well as tanks). Go to a race that uses the type of vehicle you want (air races for aircraft, land races for land vehicles, etc). Once the GUI opens up, press X and select the vehicle you want and start the race. Race completion is optional, because theoretically you can just pause and select Quit Race. Gallery CS9 PDW-K at Platteforma Costa Sud I.png|Just called a helicopter. JC3 rebel drop weapon list.png|List of weapons. JC3 rebel drop weapon list 2.png| JC3 rebel drop motorcycles list.png|List of motorcycles. JC3 rebel drop off-road vehicles list.png|List of off-road vehicles. Jc3-sportscars.png|List of sports cars. JC3 Rebel Drop - Combat Cars.png|List of combat cars. JC3 rebel drop helicopters.png|List of helicopters. Rebel drop helicopters.jpg|Updated list of helicopters. The second "Eubus Eagle" is now named "News Chopper". Jc3-planes.png|List of planes. JC3 Rebel Drop - Sea vehicles.png|List of sea vehicles. Rebel drop vintage cars.png|Vintage cars. Pescespada SS at Marios rebel drop garage at Nacre.png|Pescespada SS at a garage with a dock at Nacre. Final Argument rebel drop.jpeg|A weapon in a dropped weapon crate. The crate has white buoyancy bars attached to it. Video See around 8:18 Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons